This contract was developed to provide support services to the NIEHS intramural epidemiological research program. The contractor's responsibility is to provide support for the design and conduct of a series of epidemiological studies, which may include abstracting records, designing questionnaires, managing field and telephone interviewing, collecting biologic and environmental specimens, tracing respondents and managing large-scale data preparation and analysis. To date, studies have been initiated in the areas of Sister Chromatid Exchange in Smokers and Non-smokers, Sister Chromatid Exchange in Taiwan, Smoker's Hormones, Long-Term Effects of Adjuvant Chemotherapy for Breast Cancer.